


When The Wicked Rest

by flamestar1031



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Not Beta Read, Tragedy, but its not a happy one, gordon finally gets a break, no happy ending, seriously someone give this man a hug, set after hl2, spoilers for hl2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamestar1031/pseuds/flamestar1031
Summary: Eli Vance was dead. with his death came silence, and with that, Gordon Freeman was left alone with his thoughts.
Kudos: 11





	When The Wicked Rest

**Author's Note:**

> so like  
> finished half life 2 awhile back and now I know why people want episode 3.  
> just like with when I finished the base game, I wanted to write a thing and this happened  
> anyways this is just really sad and I wanna hug gordon

Gordon was feeling the best he had since he came out of stasis. Magnusson’s rocket had worked, they’d stopped the superportal from forming. Things were finally starting to look up for the rebels! 

“How’re you feeling, Gordon?” Alyx asked. She’d fixed up an old helicopter so they could head to the Borealis.

“ _ Tired, but hey. Ain’t no rest for the wicked! Lets get this show on the road! _ ” he signed. The duo were going to kick some combine ass, and hopefully bring this whole war to an end.

“Oh Alyx.. your mother would’ve been so proud of you.” Eli began, before hugging his daughter.

Gordon couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

Silence. For once, everything was quiet. Quiet and still for the first time in over 20 years.

And Gordon hated it. 

He didn’t have the will to try and do anything to distract his racing mind. Eli’s death replayed over and over in his mind. He couldn’t do anything.

He sat on the bed, in a secluded part of White Forest. He finally had his break, but at the cost of Eli’s life. The trip to the Borealis was postponed by a day while they buried Eli. Gordon wished it was more time but they couldn’t afford to delay the trip anymore.

He thought about the Advisors breaking through the window, Eli grabbing the pipe and… and…

With that thought, it seemed like a dam broke in his mind. 

He thought about Eli. all the rebels that died when following him. All the civilians caught in the crossfire. All those in civil protection that only joined to try and survive… and were killed by him. All those scientists at Black Mesa that he tried to help, only to either be slaughtered by Xen creatures or military. The ones that were left alive… they waited for Gordon to get them help. Help that would never come because of that Bastard in a suit.

He sighed. His mind honing in on the one point where this all started. That damn experiment. He just _had_ to sleep in that day. Deep down he knew the Resonance Cascade would’ve happened anyways. The test sample was from that suited man. And if it wasn’t Gordon that pulled the trigger, then it would’ve been someone else. 

He didn’t really understand it. How could the rebels idolize him? How could they idolize the man who caused the end of the world?

The weight of the world had been put on Gordon’s shoulders. And at this very moment… it became too much.

For the first time in twenty years, he broke. Sobs wracked him as everything hit him at once.

The only thought was this was all his fault. The combine, the zombies, Eli, all of the death and destruction…

It was all the fault of Gordon Freeman. 


End file.
